Simple Kind of Life
by Aces17
Summary: Sequel to Phases of the Moon. Bella and Edward are going to College Edward's hometown of Chicago with great pizza, harsh winters, and...James? See what kind of drama unfolds on the next step of their adventure. AH Canon pairs. T for now. Possible Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here it is

A/N: Here it is! The sequel to Phases of the Moon! I really, really suggest reading it first, or PMing me for an overview, but it's not terribly long. I would suggest reading it so you understand this story. I'm not Stephenie Meyer.

"Cooter! Come here, boy!" I yelled as I watched my dog run though the Condo that I had shared with Bella for a little over a year. I still remember how she reacted when I took her to the pet store to buy him.

Bella and I walked into the shop where we had bought the fish for the biology project that brought us together. I held her hand and walked over to where the puppies were. They were all in cages. There were tons of purebred dogs. But they weren't for Bella. She instantly walked over to a little fluffy black dog that was shaking, and was far too thin. The saleswoman walked up to us "How are you two today? See anything you like?" She asked Bella pointing toward a yorkie. "I want this one." Bella said not averting her attention from the black dog. The woman's eyes went wide in shock. "Are you sure? I mean, he's just a stray. No one even knows what breed he is." The girl reasoned with Bella. She just shook her head as her long dark hair cascaded back and forth like a pendulum. "I'm sure. I want this one." She said. She looked at the puppy and I knew I couldn't tell her no. Ten minutes later we were picking out leashes and collars and toys.

I smiled at the memory of how happy I made Bella that day as I waited for her to get home. Her last class ended 45 minutes later than mine so she was always a little bit later coming home. Bella and I had come a long way since we were awkward teenagers. I remembered being 17 and thinking that I loved her, but I now I know how it truly feels. And my feelings for her only grew stronger every single day. I began to grow impatient as I watched the door. I went through that everyday. I would get home and try my hardest to busy myself until Bella walked through the door.

I finally heard the key enter the lock and I jumped up to greet my Bella. She walked through the door with an exhausted look on her face. It was finals week and she was taking it very hard.

"Just the man I want to see." She giggled as she wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed me full on the lips. I would never grow sick of her.

"It's Friday! Which means, no more finals!" I said excitedly. She giggled some more. She buried her head in my chest and inhaled deeply. She lifted her head once Cooter started whining. He loved Bella almost as much as I did.

"Hey buddy!" She said as she knelt down to give him some attention. She stood back up.

"I guess I should start dinner." She shrugged. She began walking toward the kitchen. I grabbed her waist and pulled her back toward me.

"Nope." I said as I kissed her neck. "I'm taking you out tonight. I bought you a dress, and come lovely shoes with no heel, and you're not going to complain because I do these things because I love you." I told her. She sighed.

"I love you, too. Thank you." She said giving me a kiss. She was beginning to get used to me spoiling her. And she was in for a big surprise.

"Everything you need is on the bed, Love. I'll go warm up the car." I said.

It never took Bella too long to get dressed or ready. She woke up looking gorgeous; she didn't have to work hard. After about twenty minutes she walked out in the blue dress and simple black flats I bought for her. I grabbed her coat and wrapped it around her. Winter's in Chicago are harsh and it was about to roll in. "You ready to go?" I asked. My heart was thudding a hundred miles an hour.

"Yes sir." She giggled. We walked back out to the car that had been running. I put her in the passenger seat as quickly as I could so she wouldn't get cold. I ran around to the driver's seat.

"How was your day?" I asked her. I needed her to talk to me. I needed to hear her sweet voice so I didn't go mad.

"It's going much better now that I'm with you. I miss you when we're away from each other." She admitted with a blush.

"I do, too. So it looks like we'll have to be together forever." I said.

"I hope so." She kissed my hand before placing it in her lap while I drove with the other hand. I was glad she had responded that way. It put my hand at ease the slightest bit. "So what did you do today?" She asked, keeping the conversation going.

"I went to school, took two finals, and then I waited impatiently for you to come home, like I do everyday." I chuckled. She smiled sweetly at me as I pulled up to the Valet. He took my keys and I led Bella into the restaurant.

The décor was perfect. The entire room was lit dimly with chandeliers and candles. We had a table at the far corner of the room.

"Edward! This place is gorgeous!" She exclaimed just a little too loudly. She got a couple of rude stares from people, but I didn't care about them. The lovely blush came about her cheeks.

"I thought it was well suited for a relaxing night." I told her as I gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"Does this mean I get a full body massage later?" She giggled, but seductively somehow. She always knew just what to say or do to get me going.

"If that's what you want, your wish is my command." I told her. I placed a small kiss on her cheek and then pulled her chair out for her. Seeing her delicate face lit up by the candle reminded me how lucky I was, and how much luckier I might become.

She blushed, just like always. The waiter came to our table. He looked Bella up and down. He obviously approved of how beautiful _my_ woman was. How nice of him.

"Hello. My name is Gavin. I'll be serving you tonight." He said. "I would like to recommend the roasted duck, it is our specialty." He informed us. I almost bust out laughing at Bella's face.

"No, thank you. I'm pretty sure we will be having the mushroom ravioli, for my _girlfriend_ here, and I will have the Saltimbocca, thank you." I said as I handed him the menus.

He nodded and left, coming back promptly with a breadbasket. Bella nibbled idly on one of the pieces of bread. She was so adorable.

We made small talk for about fifteen minutes until the server came back with our food. We ate fairly quickly. As soon as I noticed Bella was finished I knew it was the big moment.

"Are you alright?" She asked. I was a little taken aback. I thought she hadn't noticed my fidgeting or stuttering, but of course she did.

"Yes. I'm fine." I said as I stood up. It was the moment of truth.

"Edward? Where are you going?" She asked her eyes laced with panic. I didn't go anywhere. I walked over to her seat and grabbed her hands turning her toward me before I got on one knee. Her face froze in shock. She didn't even notice that everyone in the restaurant was staring at us.

"Bella." I started.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a daze.

"You and I have been through a lot together." I said. I took a few breaths and stared into her endless brown eyes before continuing. "I wake up every single morning happy that I'm next to you, and I go to bed always wanting you in my arms. When I'm not with you I go crazy. You're my life, and I can't tell you how much I love you. I don't even think I can ever show you. But I would be honored if you would give me the rest of our lives to let me try and show you. Will you marry me?" I said as I pulled out the ring I had been carrying around for three months. She gasped a little bit.

"Oh, Edward. Of course I will." She said with her eyes shining in tears. She was beautiful, and she was mine.

A/N: You all know the drill. The chapters will get longer. I'm so excited for this story! Review? And let me know what you all think!


	2. Chapter 2

Everything had been so hectic. Finals were finally over, and then I was planning a wedding. Edward and I had talked about marriage a lot, but I was stunned when he proposed. I was more than happy to accept, obviously. Edward was perfect for me. Nothing could ever tear us apart. It had been two weeks since Edward proposed and it was so hard not to tell anyone. But we were having a party to announce it. I wanted everyone to hear it from us.

Alice would probably feel betrayed, but she would be so happy for me that in the end it wouldn't matter. I wished more than anything I could tell her, because I was shopping for a dress for the party and I seriously needed her help. I subconsciously looked at my left hand to make sure my ring was still there. I didn't even want to think about how much money he had spent on it. I knew giving me things made him happy, and I couldn't deny it, when Edward was happy, so was I.

I scanned the racks of dresses and my eyes finally landed on a champagne colored dress. It looked like it was made of the finest silk. The beading was perfect. It was a good length; it hit me just at the knee. I grabbed the dress and went to try it on. It was magnificent.

After I found the perfect dress I, unfortunately, had to get some perfect shoes. They would probably kill me, but when everyone remembers the day I told them that I was going to marry the love of my life, I wanted to look at least half as beautiful as he always did.

I found myself daydreaming just outside of the shoe store. I could see the rest of my life play out just behind my eyelids. I would marry Edward, we would finish school, I would have his children. They would grow old, and so would we. And I would know that no matter what, I had lived a good life.

A rude woman bumped into my arm and then gave me a dirty look bringing me back to reality, which was just as sweet. I went into the shoe store and walked straight past all of the four-inch heels. I had become better at walking in heels, but not that good. I went over to a row of shoes that would be more suited for my clumsiness. There were some adorable pumps that matched my dress perfectly. I quickly tried them on, paid for them, and headed out.

I couldn't wait to get home. Edward was at the grocery store picking up everything I needed for the big dinner. I assumed he would be home before me, so I was anxious to get back to him. I walked out to my car, which Edward had insisted buying for me a few years before. I did what I could to make the payments, though. It was a black Audi. And I had to admit after a while, I appreciated the power. I had even indulged in going a few miles an hour over the speed limit a few times. I never let Edward know this, though. I couldn't imagine how smug he would be if he knew that law abiding Bella Swan, soon to be Cullen, actually sped.

I put my bags in the back of the car and climbed into the comfortable driver's seat. I put the car in reverse and started the 15-mile journey back to our condo. I couldn't wait for Edward to see my dress and shoes. Every time I picked something out without Alice's help I always felt the need to brag. It was an accomplishment, for me, anyway. The road effortlessly whipped beneath my car all the way back to the condo. I saw Edward's car in the garage, so I knew he was home. I pulled in next to his Volvo and took a moment to remember the time I had snuck out of my house, when Alice was sleeping over, to sleep with Edward in that very car. I took in a deep sigh as I let it hit me one more time that I actually got to spend forever with him.

I grabbed my bags and made my way into the house. He was in the kitchen looking at several bags of groceries on the floor. His hair was a mess, which meant he was frustrated. He always ran his hands through it when he was stressed out. He was staring at the grocery bags like they were the devil. I let out a little giggle. "Might I help you with something?" I asked innocently.

"Sweetheart, how do you do it?" He asked, still never taking his eyes off of the bags. Like if he looked away they would attack.

"Do what?" I asked, truly curious. I couldn't imagine what Edward Cullen, the epitome of all that is perfect, was having such a hard time with. He finally dared to look away from the grocery bags to meet my eyes. His green eyes still burned into my soul in the most pleasant way imaginable. I had stared at those eyes time and time again, and I would never get over how beautiful they were. His face softened a bit as he began taking slow steps toward me.

"I have no idea where any of this stuff goes. I wanted to put it away for you." He sighed. I couldn't help but laugh at how truly helpless he looked. His brow was furrowed, and his eyes confused. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. I closed the distance between up and embraced him, still laughing. He began to join in, too. "I'm glad someone thinks it's funny." He teased.

"It is funny. And don't worry; I will put it all away. We're cooking most of it, anyway." I said before kissing his cheek and making my way over to the harmless bags and sorting through them.

"We're cooking?" He said. Edward was a lot of good things, but a cook was not one of them.

"I'm cooking, you're…watching." I suggested. He nodded in agreement.

"But before all of that excitement happens, I need to go clean up the house." He said. I smiled at him. Cooter was a bit of a mess maker, and it took a lot of stress off of me when Edward would clean instead of making me do everything, which he would never do.

I began cutting up tomatoes, cucumbers, lettuce, and capers for an Italian salad. I was going to make shrimp pasta for everyone, but we needed something to start out with, especially Emmett. He would most likely engulf half of the food, which was fine. Edward and I always made sure we had enough. I was also serving cheesecake for dessert, and wine, for the big toast that Edward would make, announcing our engagement. I felt a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach as I realized that we were going through with it.

I had just finished the salad when Edward walked up and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Okay I'm ready to watch now." He whispered into my ear. He hopped up on the counter like a small child and just looked at me like a hawk. He was doing it just to make me uncomfortable, which was kind of funny.

"Would you quit looking at me like I'm something to eat?" I asked. His crooked grin slowly spread across his face. He got off of the counter and slowly walked toward me. He pinned me up against the counter and wrapped his arms tightly around me before giving me a deep kiss. I loved it when he did that. There was no build up, no sweetness, just Edward showing me how much he wanted me. Our tongues danced together for a few moments before he pulled away just so that he was a centimeter from my lips.

"You kind of are, love." He said huskily before capturing my bottom lip lightly between his teeth. He knew exactly what to do to please me; he was extremely dangerous when I had a time limit. "I'm going to go walk the dog. I love you." He said as innocently as he could before walking out of the kitchen leaving me shocked, and panting up against the counter. Damn him.

A heard him and Cooter walk out of the front door a few minutes later. I began to boil the water for the noodles. It was a little hard to concentrate. I could still taste Edward on my tongue. I hoped idly that he would always have the effect on me. After the water was on the stove I started making the sauce. It was fairly simple: Garlic, flour, butter, milk, and shrimp. I got the sauce back down to a simmer when Edward walked back through the door.

"How are things going? Everyone's going to be here in half an hour." He said as he looked at his watch. I felt a sense of nervousness in my stomach "Are you ready to tell them?" He asked as he studied my face.

"Of course. It's been killing me not telling them!" I said. He smiled brightly at me. "But do you think you can just keep an eye on the food while I go get ready?" I asked him, I knew he wouldn't say no.

"Yes, love." He said. He caught me as I was walking out to give me a quick kiss on the forehead. I grabbed the bags from the mall and headed upstairs to our bedroom. I pinned my hair up and got in the shower making sure that no water touched my hair. I had already showered that morning, but I didn't want to smell like garlic. I quickly lathered my freesia scented body wash on myself and then rinsed it off. I jumped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. I secured it around me, and did my make up. I didn't want to get any of my dress, and I was, as you know, clumsy. I looked decent, so I pulled on my dress, put just a few subtle curls in my hair, and slid on my shoes. Everyone was going to arrive in about ten minutes. I made my way downstairs to see Edward, who at some point while I was in the shower put on a very sexy black button up shirt, and some nice slacks. He also fixed his hair just a little bit.

"You look beautiful, Bella." He said to me. It was kind of rare that he ever saw me get dressed up. He leaned in to kiss me just as the door busted open and Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rose all walked in at once. I rolled my eyes in annoyance as they all four pranced into the living room.

"Something smells good!" Emmett boomed while rubbing his stomach. He was kind of adorable. Alice just looked at me questioningly. I just shrugged. I could feel the blush on my cheeks. I knew I was caught, Alice knew something was up. And in about an hour, I would have a lot of explaining to do.

"Calm down, Emmett, dinner is just about ready." Edward joked. I walked into the kitchen and saw that Edward had already drained the noodles and tossed it with the sauce. Now all we had to do was set it on the dining room table and we were good.

"You're the best man ever. Thanks." I said as I carried the salad out of the refrigerator. He gave me his crooked smile and grabbed the pasta and something to serve it with. We walked together to set the things on the table as we heard some small talk coming from the living room.

"And you're positive that you're ready for this?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I love you more than anything, Edward. I honestly just feel a little guilty not telling them sooner, you know. I tell Alice everything." I began to rant. He came over and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Go in there and get them." He smiled. I made my way into the living room interrupting the banter just long enough to get their attention.

"Hey everyone it's time to eat." I called out as they filed into my dining to eat. They all took their seats. It was going to be very interesting, indeed.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. HAPPY HALLOWEEN for all who are in countries who celebrate it. I'm really thinking about writing a lemon, so I really want your guys' input. New chapter out Sunday. Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If you've noticed. The rating for this story is now Mature, you know what that means ;) . I'm not Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

  
**

Everyone took a seat at the table. Emmett and Jasper dug right into the food, while Alice and Rosalie kept giving me side-glances. I could feel my blush getting deeper and redder with every passing second. I was definitely caught. We made some small talk over the meal. Well, mostly they did. I was too nervous to say anything. The next thing I knew, the dinner was over and Edward was standing up, grabbing my hand to pull me up with him.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make." He said. I felt a surge of sickness as we were about to tell everyone about our engagement. But then I looked at Edward and he was so happy. And I was so happy. I wanted nothing more than to marry the love of my life. "A couple of weeks ago, I took Bella out to dinner." He said before taking in a deep breath. His hand actually began trembling beneath mine. I couldn't believe that someone like me could ever do that to Edward Cullen. "And I asked her to marry me." He said as giddy as a school girl.

"And I, of course, said yes." I said before holding up my left hand that I had been trying to hide all night. Alice quickly jumped up and grabbed my hand.

"Let me see that!" She said. I was expecting some sort of outburst of anger. Instead when I looked at my best friend, her eyes were laced with tears. "Oh, Bella! It's so beautiful. I'm so happy for you!" She exclaimed before she hugged me. "Did you pick out this outfit on your own?" She whispered. I nodded meekly, trying not to cry of the sheer joy I was feeling. "Good job." She giggled.

As soon as Alice let go of me I saw that Rose was next in line to inspect my ring and hug me. She was less explosive than Alice, but that was to be expected. I looked around to see Emmett and Jasper patting Edward on the back. "Congratulations, Bella." Rose told me sweetly.

"Oh! This is so exciting! When are you thinking you will have the wedding?" Alice asked Edward and I anxiously.

"Um. I actually hadn't thought too much about it. I was kind of counting on you and Rose helping me with that. I mean you are my maids of honor." I said. I hadn't anticipated that they would have thought it would be anyone else.

"We are?!" Alice asked, jumping up and down. Like it wouldn't have been obvious. They had only been my two best friends for the longest time.

"Thank you, Bella. That means a lot." Rose said much more coolly than Alice. I once again leaned in and hugged my two best friends.

"There's so much to do!" Alice said, suddenly overwhelmed. "Flowers, and dresses, and a venue, and cake, and limos, and tuxedos, and a guest list." She panted. I couldn't tell if she was extremely happy, or miserable that I'd hoped she would help with all of that. Knowing Alice, I would have to place my money that she was probably excited.

"Alice." Edward's velvety voice cut in. "You have to swear not to tell anyone. I know your parents are friends with Bella's parents, and my parents. And we're not telling them until Thanksgiving when they're all up here." Edward instructed. That was the first time I'd heard that plan. I was excited to tell Charlie, he still felt eternally grateful to Edward for saving my life from Sam and Jacob.

"I promise. Thanksgiving is only three weeks away, I can make it." She nodded furiously. Jasper chuckled at Alice's energy. They were so in love. I was surprised they hadn't tied the knot yet.

"I can't believe I'm so happy for you, Edward. I mean, you're practically marrying someone who has been like a sister to me. I would remind you to take care of her, but you've already proven yourself enough for me." Emmett said as he raised his glass for the second toast of the night. I delicately sipped on my wine. I didn't like alcohol all that much, neither did Edward.

"I think Alice, Bella, and I should get together this weekend and start planning this thing out." Rosalie said. I nodded my head in agreement. I was actually excited about it all. Even the dress.

"And Alice, don't let Bella talk you into anything just because it's less expensive. I'm funding this wedding and whatever Bella wants, Bella will get. I'm trusting you two to call her out for lying about liking nice things." Edward said right in front of me like I wasn't there, causing me to pout. He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss causing a chorus of "awws" to come from the small crowd. "I mean it, sweetheart. It's only one day. I want this to be perfect for you, and us." He whispered as if I was the only one in the room this time.

"Don't worry. If she's eyeing something, I'll make sure she gets it." Alice said holding up two fingers for scout's honor.

"Good." Edward said.

I glanced at the clock, it was already 9:30. I hadn't noticed how much time had passed.

"It's getting late." Edward said to suggest politely for everyone to leave. They all began to pack up their things. Edward and I walked all four of them to the door, giving them hugs and receiving their last congratulatory comments for the time being. Once they were all gone I took in a deep sigh. Alice hadn't murdered me, so the night had gone perfectly. I was going to marry Edward, and everyone was happy about it. I slipped out of my uncomfortable heels and left them by the door.

"My feet, they're free!" I joked toward Edward who looked amused as he began clearing the dished off of the table. "Let me help you." I said as I ran the water in the sink and put the soap in.

"Thank you." He said before taking his place next to me. Edward and I had a lot of moments like that. We didn't have to feel the void of silence with mindless chatter. We could sit next to each other and be quiet. We just enjoyed each other's company. Edward began whistling my lullaby, causing me to smile.

"You haven't played for me in a while." I told him. I didn't want it to sound like an accusation, but I couldn't help the look of sadness that crept on to my face. Edward abruptly grabbed my hands from out of the sink and dried them off gently. There was a smirk on his face as he dragged me into our spare bedroom, which really had nothing in it but a baby grand. He quickly sat on the bench pulling me alongside him.

"I'm sorry I've been so busy, love." He said apologetically. I didn't intend for him to feel guilty and I felt a small stab of my own guilt as I realized that was the effect I'd had on him.

"It's okay. I've been busy, too." I said before placing a kiss on his cheek. He smiled slightly before his fingers began playing against the keys of the piano. Every time I heard it I could swear it was even more beautiful than the last. After he was finished I hadn't even noticed that he was staring at me intently.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, truly curious.

"Just that I'm really lucky to have you. And I can't believe we're getting married." I answered truthfully. I looked Edward in the eyes and suddenly his eyes were burning with passion. I'd seen this look a hundred times before, and it never got any older. Without speaking Edward picked me up and carried me to our bedroom.

He set me down, but held me steady. He began softly kissing my lips. He would take my bottom lip in between his and gently suck on it. He then trailed soft kisses across my jaw line and down to my neck. He moved up to the sensitive spot right below my ear causing me to shudder and moan lightly. I could feel him smile against me, obviously proud of what he could do to me. He stopped kissing me, much to my dismay. He took my face in between his large hands, and just stared into my eyes for a moment.

"I love you so much, Bella." He said lovingly before he attacked my lips again. His kisses were more passionate this time. I parted my lips and felt his tongue slide gently into my mouth. He unzipped my dress and let it drop to the floor, leaving me in my white lace panties and bra. He ran his hands down the sides of my Torso, resting them at my hips. I began feverishly unbuttoning his top to reveal his perfect chest. Are lips had never broken apart. As soon as I managed to get his shirt off I began kissing his chest. He tasted unlike anything else. "mmm, Bella." He let out a shaky moan. Hearing him say my name only prompted me to unzip his slacks and watch them fall to the ground right next to my new favorite dress. I slowly backed up until the back of my knees hit the bed. And, in a way only I could, I fell onto it in a not so sexy way bringing Edward on top of me.

He didn't seem to notice as he again began kissing me down my neck and chest, harder this time. When he got to the delicate lace of my bra he circled it slowly with his fingertips causing me to tremble. I sat up slightly so he could get it off of me. As soon as he slid it off he began gently kissing my breasts, never quit making his way to the center where he knew I wanted him most. He reached up with his left hand and once flicked his thumb over my nipple causing me to gasp. "God, Edward. That feels so good." I said shakily, my head wasn't absolutely clear. He shifted upward slightly so he could finally take my hardened nipple into his mouth, and when he did I could feel his hard arousal through his boxers. I began to whimper slightly at the sensation of his work on my sensitive breast mixed with what I knew was waiting for me beneath the elastic band of his boxer shorts. I remembered the first time we ever made love. I was terrified, and he made it absolutely perfect in every way. And now it was like I was made for him, I had only been with Edward and I would forever only be with Edward.

He temporarily made his way back up to my mouth. Kissing me deeply and nibbling at my bottom lip. "You're so beautiful, Bella. I can't wait until you're my wife." He said with a smile. I could feel his finger slide under the top of my panties. He began slowly sliding them down my legs, leaving a trail of kisses as he did. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed him.

He once again came back up so we were face to face. "It's not fair that I'm completely naked, and you're not." I complained, be he silenced me with a kiss. I could feel his large hand moving up my thigh. I gasped as he placed his fingers in between my legs. He began ruthlessly teasing my entrance and my clit with his fingertips. I moaned his name loudly as he did this. "Edward, I need you." I panted. I expected him to keep on teasing me, but instead he slipped out of his boxers and got all the way on top of me, spreading my legs even wider apart than they were.

"You have no idea what you do to me." He had to audacity to say. How could he even talk about what I did to him as I was laying beneath him out of breath. He placed his erection at my entrance before swiftly sliding about half of himself into me. He gasped at the contact before sliding back slightly and making his way back inside. He did that a few times until he was completely filling me. I locked my arms around his neck. he made eye contact with me as he continued to make love to me faster and faster. At first it was awkward, of all the times I'd made love with Edward, he'd never looked me straight in the eye while doing it. But after a few moments it just became really intimate. I'd never noticed how intent he looked while he moaned my name over and over, and I wondered idly what he was seeing on my face.

Then suddenly he stopped looking at me and attached his lips once more to the spot below my ear, he knew that would make me come. He began sucking on it harder and harder, his thrusts were matching the pace of his kisses. I began calling out for him louder and louder. The muscles in my lower stomach grew tense, and he and I both knew we were about to lose control. He was grunting and moaning in between his devilishly good kisses on my neck and it was apparent that he was coming. I felt him shudder almost violently above me and the sensation made me reach my release, too. I yelled out his name and unintentionally clawed his back. He collapsed on top of me before sliding out, and getting beside me. He held me tightly to his body. He looked glorious, covered in a slight layer of sweat.

"I love you so much." He said again, as he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I love you, too." I replied. I gently wrapped my feet in between his when I noticed something. "Edward?" I giggled.

"hmm?" He said.

"Are you still wearing socks?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said with a chuckle. "Let's climb in the shower." He said, and I couldn't decline.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. First lemon ever. Hope it wasn't too dirty, I'm sorry if you like to read the smutty stuff but I can't really picture Edward saying he wants to "Fuck" Bella, or anything like that, so I hope I was able to capture Eddy, without being boring. Review?**


	4. AN Important

Hey everyone. I know I haven't updated for like a month. I'm having a pretty hard time in school right now, and my band, and I'm getting a job...so here's the deal. I have Christmas Vacation coming up in about.....two weeks? I will probably post one or two chapters before that....but during the break I'm going to try and post a chapter a day like I did with "The Phases of the Moon" and get the story mostly done. I'm really sorry for all the waiting....and thank you ALL for sticking with me!

Hannah.


End file.
